Pertenencia
by Florencia-27
Summary: (One Shot) Cuando un Uchiha decidía elegir a una pareja era de por vida y su amor se manifestaba de forma profunda, honesta, apasionada, sincera y leal. Pero también egoísta, controladora, dominante y posesiva hasta rayar en la obsesión. Sasusaku (smut)
**_Advertencia:_** _Este fic ha sido elaborado de una fan para fans sin fines lucrativos. Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a su respectivo creador, así que nada es mío más que la loca idea de utilizarlos para mero entretenimiento._

 _Este pequeño One Shot lo tenía ya terminado desde hace un tiempo, pero decidí subirlo hasta hoy como medio de disculpa. Quienes leen mi fic "Tratando de no amarte" podrán haberse dado cuenta que estoy tardando mucho en actualizar, pero eso tiene justificación; se me borró todo el capítulo del ordenador. Casi me da un ataque, pero no queda más que intentar volver a escribirlo tal como estaba. Entonces, les traigo esto como compensación, sobra decir la idea se me ocurrió una mañana mientras veía televisión días después de ver Boruto the Movie, así que considero es un tanto pobre a lo que circula por aquí._

 _Sin más, disfrútenlo._

* * *

 _"No supe comprender nada entonces. Debí juzgarla por sus actos y no por sus palabras. ¡La flor perturbaba e iluminaba mi vida y jamás debí haber huido de allí! No supe adivinar la ternura que ocupaban sus pobres astucias. Son contradictorias las flores; pero yo era demasiado joven para saber amarla" **El Principito.**_

* * *

 **Pertenencia  
Por: Florencia.**

Sentado ahí, justo a la mitad de la cocina donde podía ver a su mujer preparar el desayuno aquella mañana como tantas otras en el pasado, Sasuke Uchiha tuvo una pequeña revelación: extrañó pasar tiempo en casa.

Al contrario de lo que muchos pudiesen llegar a pensar, luego de todos aquellos horribles años en que se obligó a si mismo a buscar incansablemente a quién creyó responsable del genocidio Uchiha, Sasuke aprendió a disfrutar el valor de permanecer durante largos periodos en un mismo lugar. A semejantes alturas de su vida gozar de estabilidad tanto emocional como psicológica no había sido tarea fácil y ahora, con casi treinta y cinco años encima, andar vagabundeando por ahí sin rumbo propiamente definido ya le parecía innecesario.

Sobre todo al haber finalizado tras casi diez largos años su misión relacionada con una amenaza peor que Kaguya misma.

Por otro lado, muy a diferencia del pasado solitario que le tocó vivir, ahora tenía por qué regresar; un motivo, un aliciente, una poderosa razón. Y esa razón eran dos mujeres quienes lo esperaban ansiosas. Si cualquiera se atrevía a preguntarles a las personas que compartieron alguna etapa de su vida junto al ex vengador, ellos podrían decir –con bastante sinceridad– Sasuke fue un verdadero cabrón hijo de puta, sádico y narcisista cuyos únicos intereses giraban torno a si mismo. Lo cual era cierto porque, intentar asesinar sin ningún remordimiento a un miembro fiel de su equipo cuando tenía dieciséis, atacar a los líderes del mundo ninja y haberse quedado sin el brazo izquierdo lo evidenciaba muy bien. Y aunque había cambiado para mejor, unos cuantos seguían creyendo era un imbécil; aunque uno muy afortunado cabía destacar.

Todo gracias a la pequeña mujer situada frente a él quien, alegre, paseaba su menuda figura de un lado a otro mientras hablaba, como siempre, sobre las cosas que seguro debió haberse perdido durante tanto tiempo de ausencia voluntaria.

Sasuke solía considerarse a si mismo un tipo inteligente, quizá mucho más que el promedio en general, pero cuando Sakura Uchiha se veía involucrada en sus divagaciones internas todo parecía siempre adquirir un extraño matiz que inexplicablemente torcía toda razón lógica, convirtiéndose en un enigma ante sus ojos. Cosa increíble debido al inmenso poder que estos resguardaban. Aún cuando llevaban tantos años casados, Sasuke no podía evitar preguntarse por qué diablos Sakura seguía amándolo tanto. De todos a los que había arrastrado consigo en aquella vorágine de odio al intentar vengarse de Itachi, quién tuvo mayor derecho a repudiarle sin pensárselo siquiera dos veces debió haber sido ella. Siendo niños él sólo supo darle desprecio una y mil veces, de adolescentes Yamato, Kakashi e incluso Naruto frustraron sus intentos por hacerle daño y, cuando llegaron a ser adultos, la hizo esperar por tres años más, conforme buscaba el camino correcto para encontrarse a si mismo.

Pero contra todo pronóstico e inclusive sus propias inseguridades, ella siguió ahí, convirtiéndose en la única gran constante en su puñetera vida. Sakura había demostrado tener un valor inconmensurable, luchó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que, finalmente, pudo alcanzarlo. Nunca se rindió con él ni siquiera durante los escenarios más descorazonadores. ¿Cómo Sasuke podía haber seguido rechazándola cuando ella lo aceptaba sin reservas? Sakura era única. Si bien durante sus épocas de tozudez y ceguera Sasuke acabó convirtiéndose en un peligroso criminal de rango S, perfeccionó técnicas monstruosas, salió victorioso ante fieros enemigos durante batallas prácticamente suicidas y aún ahora lograba hacer temblar a cualquiera con un simple vistazo del Rinnegan y Sharingan que poseía, conforme se permitió conocerla mejor dándose cuenta en la maravillosa mujer en que la kunoichi se había convertido, Sasuke llegó a la resolución absoluta de que Sakura era la más fuerte de los dos.

Ella, con su corazón remendado una y otra vez por tantos golpes que la vida y él mismo se encargaron de darle, podía soportar cargas emocionales con una entereza impresionante, afrontándolas no sólo con valía, sino también con férrea determinación. Sasuke, en cambio, no las manejaba coherentemente y se permitía dejarse arrastrar por sus emociones más terribles. Tal vez pocas veces –por no decir nunca– Sasuke lo decía en voz alta, pero él estaba totalmente orgulloso de Sakura.

Quizá por ello Sasuke aprendió lentamente a dejarla entrar en su mundo para compartir una vida juntos. Y nunca se arrepentiría, aun cuando todavía le resultaba difícil entender las razones. En algún momento, siendo más jóvenes, él exteriorizó tales dudas y ella, riendo mientras eliminaba toda distancia entre ambos, respondió que no debía entenderlas sino más bien sentirlas. Claro que Sasuke lo hacía, cuando estaban uno al lado del otro todo cobraba un sentido nuevo e inimaginable; pero Sasuke jamás lo exteriorizó empleando palabras debido a su inquebrantable orgullo.

En sus viajes tenerla lejos fue difícil; sobre todo cuando ya había terminado por aceptar que, contra todo pronóstico, cayó bajo los encantos de aquella mujer a quién conocía desde la más tierna infancia. Porque Sakura, tras las heridas que la cuarta guerra le dejó, se transformó en una paz infinita que nada ni nadie lograba brindarle, lo cual hasta cierto punto resultaba irónico. Ni en sus más retorcidos delirios Sasuke podría haber imaginado que Sakura Haruno, esa molesta chiquilla empalagosa cuyo principal objetivo consistió en perseguirle sin vergüenza y mostraba, cuando tenía oportunidad, un insano interés por él durante sus épocas como Gennin, lograría reducirlo a un simple sujeto aterradoramente enamorado.

Sasuke tenía entendido –cosas que su propia madre solía contarle cuando era apenas un niño– el clan Uchiha, además de poseer por línea sucesoria un Kekkei Genkai extraordinariamente raro y figurar –obviando la truculenta historia familiar– entre los Shinobis más poderosos, tenían la desgracia o fortuna de amar a una sola persona durante toda su vida.

A diferencia de otros clanes e incluso personas, los sentimientos que profesaban hacía sus respectivas parejas eran muchísimo más profundos. Debido a ello odiaban con mayor facilidad si se les traicionaba; tal como le confesó el segundo Hokague durante la guerra. En simples palabras, cuando decidían elegir un compañero era para siempre y su amor se manifestaba de forma profunda, honesta, apasionada, sincera y leal. Pero también egoísta, controladora, dominante y posesiva hasta rayar en la obsesión. Durante su infancia, Sasuke poco o nada creyó al respecto pues, los cuentos, eran sólo eso: cuentos. En la adolescencia tampoco prestó mayor interés pese a que comenzaba su despertar sexual; los tiránicos entrenamientos a los que Orochimaru tanto disfrutaba someterlo le impidieron pensar en alguna otra cosa fuera del objetivo de asesinar a Itachi.

Pero cuando todo se acomodó en su sitio y encontró prudente regresar justo como se lo había prometido después de redimir sus culpas, los acontecimientos que los llevaron de ser dos extraños trabajando juntos a mantener una relación propiamente dicha como amantes, le demostraron aquel cuento era verdad. Sasuke sintió a una bestia particularmente violenta y territorial despertar en su interior, la cual surgió desde un sitio desconocido para él reclamando así a Haruno Sakura como parte de su exclusiva propiedad. En simples palabras, Sasuke debió luchar consigo mismo para mantener bajo estricto control al oscuro deseo de comportarse igual que un maldito perro en celo y alejar a cualquier imbécil que osara posar los ojos sobre ella.

Su personalidad no era de aquella bizarra manera, pero todo acabó yéndose al demonio sin más cuando hicieron el amor la primera vez. Haberla tenido entre sus brazos con el conocimiento de que nunca nadie la había tocado, escucharla gemir debido a sus atenciones y saber, además, que sería el primer y último hombre en mostrarle cuan maravillosa podía ser la conjunción física entre dos amantes no tenía punto de comparación.

Sakura siempre le había sido fiel aún cuando solo eran simples chiquillos débiles en sus días de academia, por ende Sasuke no desconfiaba de ella bajo ningún concepto. Es más, ponía su mano –la que todavía le quedaba disponible– en brazas ardiendo por aquella mujer a quien aprendió a valorar con el paso de los años. El resto era en quién no podía confiar. Pese a todo, Sakura era una mujer atractiva; tal vez no poseyera la sensualidad exuberante que Yamanaka fue adquiriendo mientras crecía, sino más bien se trataba de un encanto que atraía naturalmente.

Sí, Sakura tenía un carácter de los mil demonios y una fuerza monstruosa que amedrentaba incuso a Shinobis con brazos tan gruesos como troncos, no obstante, ella en contadas ocasiones solía darse cuenta de los bajos instintos que lograba provocar en el sexo opuesto. Escapándose a la fría lógica y estricto autocontrol que tanto le caracterizaba, Sasuke sentía su estómago retorcerse al rememorar aquellos días en que muchos buenos para nada intentaron disfrazar segundas intenciones con una falsa amistad, cuando él se mostraba indeciso con respecto al rumbo que tomaría la relación que ambos mantenían por entonces. Pero no culpaba a Sakura, no. Ella era así; su profesión como médico la instaba a ser educada, amable y atenta, creándoles a los demás la ilusión de un posible interés más allá de lo estrictamente profesional.

Gracias su inconmensurable orgullo, Sasuke había sabido controlar esas ganas enfermizas por mancharse con la sangre de los pretendientes que, aun estando casada y portando el inconfundible abanico Uchiha en la espalda, Sakura no pareció perder. Si bien a Sasuke aquello le molestaba, tenía una personalidad en extremo hermética e incluso para sí mismo resultaba intimidante aceptar que, justo igual a cualquier otra persona con sangre caliente entre las venas, no era ajeno a un sentimiento tan aberrante como los celos.

A él lo consideraban una leyenda viva del mundo ninja, un guerrero a quien temer y respetar, un jodido héroe de guerra. Pero, al estar junto a Sakura, sólo era un hombre que disfrutaba de típicos placeres mundanos; lo cual le causaba fuertes contradicciones. Tener puntos débiles, considerarse a si mismo vulnerable al formar lazos que antes sólo creyó no hacían otra cosa que causar problemas. Pero entonces Sakura le recordaba con dulces palabras o acciones pequeñas poco o nada interesaba; estaba bien sentirse así. Y Sasuke, al considerarlas a ella y a Sarada su mundo entero, se juró protegerlas. Gozaba del poder suficiente para lograrlo, evitándoles algún mal cumpliendo así con el hecho implícito de no permitirse perder a alguien importante nunca más.

Así debía ser.

—Cariño —escuchó a Sakura decirle con suavidad. Sasuke salió de sus divagaciones y la miró—. ¿Pasa algo malo?

Sasuke volvió su vista al periódico que había fingido leer durante los últimos veinte minutos, regresando a su actitud estoica de siempre— No.

—¿Seguro? —insistió ella mirándole con sus llamativos ojos verdes—. Te noto un poco ausente. ¿Qué te preocupa?

Tras las hojas del grisáceo periódico, Sasuke se permitió esbozar un amago de sonrisa casi imperceptible. Sakura era quizá la única persona que lo conocía casi tan bien como se conocía a si mismo. Naruto era su mejor amigo, eso nadie lo negaba y, sin duda alguna el muy tarado había sido capaz de hacerlo recapacitar y llevarlo por el camino correcto impidiéndole así cometer otra serie de estupideces, pero Sakura vio más facetas suyas que cualquiera. Como hombre, como amante, como esposo y finalmente como padre. Intentar engañarla no servía.

—¿A qué hora volverá Sarada? —quiso saber desviando la pregunta inicial—. Esa niña necesita comenzar a entrenar propiamente su sharingan.

Sakura dejó escapar una risa que lo hizo fruncir el seño—. Ella estará encantada de que su padre la instruya en ése camino, pero antes debe atender otras responsabilidades también; es una Gennin después de todo.

—Hmp...

Sasuke intuyó que ella quiso decir algo más, pero en ese momento el timbre de la entrada comenzó a sonar.

—¿Podrías atender, Sasuke-kun? —pidió Sakura conforme seguía con su labor culinaria.

Él no comentó nada, sólo se puso en pie para dirigirse al recibidor del complejo departamental dónde vivían para averiguar quién los visitaba tan temprano en la mañana. Después de abrir la puerta, Sasuke se encontró con un hombre dándole la espalda deliberadamente. Pudo ver era casi tan alto como él mismo, tenía los cabellos de un castaño brillante y llevaba un Hitai-ate atado a la cabeza. Un Shinobi, por supuesto. El primer pensamiento que cruzó la mente del Uchiha fue que tal vez había sido enviado por Naruto y reprimió las ganas de suspirar. Dios, no llevaba ni una semana en Konoha el muy cretino se las estaba arreglando para solicitar su presencia. Ni siendo un tipo de mediana edad Naruto dejaba de ser un maldito dolor en el trasero. ¿Acaso quienes trabajaban bajo sus órdenes no le mantenían ya lo suficientemente ocupado? Sasuke a veces se preguntaba cómo, en honor al buen sentido común, Kakashi le permitió a ese perdedor ocupar su puesto de Hokague.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —habló con desinterés impreso en cada palabra que dijo. Le desagradaba perder el tempo con burocracias inútiles.

El sujeto, nada más escuchar su voz, procedió a girarse para encararlo. Era un hombre atractivo ya bien entrado en sus treinta y tantos, pero de un modo simplista; no destacaba demasiado más que por sus cabellos color chocolate. La enorme sonrisa que llevaba en los labios desapareció tras ver a Sasuke parado ahí, dándole a entender esperaba cualquier cosa menos aquella posibilidad. Su rostro agradable revelaba una impresión difícil de pasar desapercibida. Y el siempre afilado sentido analítico de Sasuke comenzó a trabajar, disparando una alarma silenciosa; ese Shinobi no había sido consignado por Naruto. De haber sido así, éste seguro habría irrumpido sin mayores tapujos dentro de su cocina envuelto en una nube de humo minutos antes. Ellos no conocían el significado de la decencia y, sobre todo, por regla general jamás llamaban a la puerta.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. Si no le buscaban a él, entonces...

—Buenos días —dijo el extraño con educación al recuperar la compostura—. Lamento interrumpir su mañana, creo haber cometido un error —y enfatizando dicho argumento, un poco nervioso por molestar a alguien tan imponente, procedió a verificar el número adosado a un costado de la puerta.

El 204 tan característico seguía ahí, tal como la última vez que visitó aquel sitio.

—Ambos sabemos que no te has equivocado —soltó Sasuke con frialdad, provocándole un escalofrió al intruso. Su único ojo visible era como una daga y casi lo hizo trastabillar, amedrentado.

—Bueno, verá...

—¿Sasuke-kun? —dijo Sakura de pronto amortiguadamente justo tras él, curiosa ante su tardanza—. ¿Quién es? —ella hizo acto de presencia dos segundos después, para alivio del castaño—. ¡Hiro-san!

—Sakura-sempai, buenos días.

Sempai, pensó Sasuke. Shinobi, sempai: médico. Aquel bueno para nada era compañero de su esposa en el hospital. No pudo evitar mirar al recién llegado con recelo. Sakura era una Medic-nin ejemplar, dedicada y la mejor en su campo, sin embargo ella rara vez llevaba trabajo a casa porque lo consideraba inapropiado al ser ése el tiempo que dedicaba a su vida personal. Entonces, ¿qué mierda quería él ahí? Y peor aún, ¿cómo sabía dónde rayos vivían?

—Me sorprende tu visita, Hiro-san —Sakura dejó entrever con sinceridad—. Sobre todo porque decidí tomarme unos cuantos días libres del hospital.

—Lo sé —Hiro volvió a recuperar su cándida sonrisa de inmediato nada más hablar con ella. Craso error. La bestia dentro de Sasuke comenzó a gruñir en advertencia y desaprobación. ¿Quién jodidos se creía este imbécil?—. Pero Shizune insistió en que debía venir a traerle esto —hasta dicho instante ambos Uchiha constataron llevaba un folder amarillo debidamente sellado bajo el brazo izquierdo—. Según explicó, es importante lo revise a cabalidad, pero podía esperar su intervención hasta el día en que se reincorporara a sus funciones.

—Muchas gracias, Hiro-san —dijo tomando el folder—. Lamento que ella recurriera a ti otra vez para cosas tan simples.

—Descuide Sakura-sempai; no me molesta en absoluto.

P _or supuesto que no_ , pensó Sasuke con sarcasmo.

Ahí estaba otra vez aquella situación que detestaba. Entonces casi creyó destrozar el pomo que aún sostenía entre su mano cuando vio al insensato hombre dar un paso adelante, ignorando el aire malintencionado que rodeaba al ex vengador, acercándose así lo suficiente para considerarlo una violación al espacio vital de ella. ¿Qué el muy idiota no tenía sentido de autoconservación? Si acaso se le ocurría avanzar más, Shizune debería cargar en la conciencia la suerte de aquel bastardo.

—Ah, disculpa mis modales —Sakura habló de nuevo sacando al portador del Sharingan de sus ensoñaciones asesinas—. Déjame presentarte a mi esposo: Sasuke Uchiha —retrocediendo con la elegancia característica del ninja bien entrenado, Sakura volvió a colocarse tras él.

No hizo intento alguno por tocarle o realizar ninguna acción empalagosa; ella sabía bien que no le gustaban las demostraciones públicas de afecto. Simplemente permaneció ahí, a su lado y eso fue más que suficiente.

—Oh...—murmuró el Shinobi. Decepción, eso fue lo que Sasuke vio en aquellos ojos azules y jamás nada le había subido tanto el ego como hasta ése momento—. Es un placer conocerlo, Uchiha-san —el aludido simplemente asintió—. Bien, será mejor que me vaya pues debo regresar al hospital o me meteré en problemas.

—Gracias por traer esto –dijo Sakura despidiéndose amable con una mano.

—Nos vemos, salude mucho de mi parte a Sarada-chan.

Sin más él se marchó.

Aún cuando volvieron al confortable interior del hogar que compartían, Sasuke no pudo evitar seguir con sus elucubraciones internas. ¿Qué carajo acababa de suceder? No quería ahondar mucho en temas pasados porque solían traerle algunos remordimientos, pero todavía recordaba que no fue sino hasta casi cinco años después del violento encontronazo contra Madara y Kaguya que Sasuke reunió valor suficiente para preguntarle a Sakura si quería casarse con él. Sobraba decir Sakura de inmediato aceptó y, al propagarse dicha noticia por la villa como pólvora encendida –todo porque al idiota de Naruto solía írsele la lengua sin abstenciones–, muy pocos tomaron aquel acontecimiento de buena manera. Cierto, los tres del equipo siete habían sido piezas fundamentales durante la guerra, pero nadie olvidaba que Sasuke tuvo en algún momento más allá de un pensamiento homicida contra Konoha.

Y los comentarios hirientes no se hicieron esperar, sobre todo contra Sakura. Incluso llegaron al extremo de vandalizar el primer sitio dónde vivieron juntos como marido y mujer.

Si bien nunca supieron quienes perpetraron tal acto, Naruto se puso furioso. Sasuke, en cambio, intentó mantener su temperamento en los límites que correspondían. Sí, por supuesto sintió unos grandes deseos por resolver dicho asunto él mismo, sin embargo, mejor guardó silencio porque Sakura no merecía lidiar con tal problemática sin sentido. A partir de ahí, Sasuke tanteó la idea que había estado maquinando meses atrás y, tras discutirlo apropiadamente, ambos decidieron alejarse un tiempo de Konoha solicitando antes –como no– la aprobación de Kakashi quien aún era Hokague por aquellos días.

Lapso en el cual Sarada fue concebida y necesitaron regresar.

Criar un bebé indefenso lejos de Konoha no fue opción viable para Sasuke y, mucho menos, para Sakura. Luego, al haber cumplido Sarada sólo algunos años de vida, ocurrió el tema relacionado con aquella posible amenaza superior a Kaguya. Sobraba decir semejantes conjeturas no hicieron otra cosa que tambalear la estabilidad mental de todos los que fueron convocados a aquella importante reunión. Y Sasuke, ofreciéndose voluntario para ir en su búsqueda, necesitó ausentarse. Siendo así, en cuanto a la gente de Konoha respectaba, Sakura fungió su rol como madre soltera durante años. Gracias a ello, muchos llegaron a pensar que él quizá ya no volvería; era su modus operandi de todos modos. ¿Al verla sola y con una niña que necesitaba un padre, cuántos habrían intentado sacar provecho?

Sasuke apretó la boca con un rictus amargo. No quería seguir pensando en eso.

 _"¿Y cuál es el maldito problema aquí?"_ Le habló una voz muy parecida a la suya, pero más oscura y fría. Con anterioridad Sasuke ya la había escuchado antes, pero durante circunstancias completamente distintas, cuando era un adolescente idiota cuyas posibilidades de morir sin haber cumplido su venganza se tornaron demasiado reales. _"¿Esperas una invitación? Debes reclamarla, hazle saber ningún otro hombre además de ti pude tocarla"_ Sasuke gruñó sintiéndose tentado. Él sabía bien que su mayor defecto radicaba en ser altamente susceptible a manipulaciones cuando era sometido a las palabras correctas, justo como el metal sujeto a temperaturas altas para ser moldeado. Y la verdad tampoco quería contenerse; aquella voz le susurraba como si fuera el dulce canto de una sirena, instándole a obrar bajo sus instintos más básicos.

Se sentía insatisfecho en cuanto a ella respectaba, no creía tener suficiente y le parecía extraño pues nunca antes experimentó algo parecido.

Durante sus continuos saltos dimensionales, Sasuke intentó mantener su mente centrada en la importante misión que debía llevar a cabo. Las distracciones innecesarias traían consigo consecuencias terribles y muchas personas contaban con él para obtener información respecto a la potencial existencia de peligros más aterradores que Kaguya. Naruto incluido. Si bien los dos habían madurado transformándose en dos adultos responsables, Sasuke aún creía que Naruto seguía siendo un condenado cabeza hueca sin cura ni remedio, empero, no quiso fallarle. Se lo debía. Pero, a veces hubo distintas ocasiones en las cuales la soledad le hizo mella y se consintió flaquear. Recordaba su familia, su hogar –cosa irónica pues antes juró nunca más volver ahí– y su vida. Sin embargo, a quien más evocaba era a Sakura. La peculiar manera que tenía de hacerle saber las cosas aunque no utilizara palabras, en cómo sus ojos verdes brillaban cuando él hacía o decía algo para hacerla sentir especial, en sus cabellos de particular color esparcidos entre las suaves almohadas, en su calor, su perfume a lirios silvestres, en sus brazos rodeándole con tranquilidad si acaso llegaba sufrir alguna pesadilla, en su piel que cobraba vida con sólo tocarla o en sus estilizadas piernas envolviéndolo con vehemencia cuando le hacía el amor hasta quedarse sin aliento.

Fantaseaba con tenerla entre sus brazos una y otra vez. Pero ahora ella estaba ahí, no a miles de Kilómetros lejos de él. Era totalmente real y no una imagen elaborada por su ávida imaginación, así que al colocarse tras ella le rodeó la cintura, obligándola a encontrar apoyo sobre si mismo. Sasuke la sintió estremecerse y aquel gesto le hizo sentir poderoso porque, desde pequeños, Sakura había sido muy perceptiva ante sus atenciones sin importar cuáles pudieran ser estas.

—S-Sasuke-kun...

—Me fascina tu piel —susurró él de pronto sin tapujos, muy cerca del oído de Sakura en un tono grave y hosco, tras apartar un mechón de cabello rosa utilizando su propia nariz, dejándole así el cuello totalmente expuesto. El familiar aroma a lirios le inundó los sentidos y, en toda respuesta, Sakura cerró los ojos. Inmediatamente sintió a su corazón latir como un picaflor en pleno vuelo ante la sensación del cálido aliento masculino chocar contra su oreja—; es tan suave.

Sakura no pudo evitar que un pequeño jadeo se le escapara sin apenas darse cuenta. Dios, en verdad Sasuke no tenía punto de comparación pues la noche anterior habían hecho el amor dos veces; una mientras tomaban un baño y la otra cuando Sasuke la despertó para tomarla sin aviso en plena madrugada. Y a pesar de ello su marido no parecía satisfecho.

—Cariño... el desayuno —en respuesta, Sasuke sólo atinó a cerrar el paso del gas que iba directo a la hornilla sin titubeos.

—Después —dijo. Su voz no dejaba abierto a debate la situación—. Ahora necesito tenerte, Sakura.

Ella sintió las mejillas arder—. ¿Qué sucede contigo? Estás muy… efusivo.

—¿Acaso hay algún inconveniente con eso? —quiso saber al pasarle los dedos por el vientre, deslizándolos lento cuesta arriba. En un movimiento quizá poco delicado, Sasuke afirmó a la médico hasta casi hundir su antebrazo entre los pechos que tan bien conocía, sosteniéndola así por la mandíbula y permitirse delinear con el pulgar los tentadores labios—. Eres mi mujer —susurró con voz cargada de latente deseo—: y sé que eso te encanta.

Sakura depositó un fugaz beso sobre el dígito, concediéndole razón—. Sí, así es.

Sasuke retrocedió varios pasos llevándosela consigo hasta que sus piernas tocaron la meza cuadrada del centro. Como si ambos estuvieran moviéndose al son de una balada lenta, Sasuke dio un giro que los dejó frente a frente, pero Sakura era quien ahora se hallaba contra el mueble. Luego, Sasuke procedió a apartarse apenas lo necesario para mirarla. Nunca podría cansarse de aquella visión tan estimulante que le hacía estremecer hasta lo más recóndito del ser. Sakura le miraba con sus brillantes ojos verdes como si nada más en el mundo existiera, haciéndolo sentir único y especial, aun cuando tenía incontables cargos de conciencia pesándole sobre los hombros.

Joder. ¿Cómo mierda pudo ser tan ciego e idiota durante tanto tiempo? Sakura era su complemento; de alguna forma extraña siempre lo fue. Gracias a ella, a su apoyo y comprensión Sasuke pudo disfrutar cosas en la vida que creyó inaccesibles para un hombre como él. Sí, Naruto le hizo volver al camino correcto, sin embargo, fue Sakura quien indudablemente consiguió sacarle del abismo dónde había vivido desde que podía recordar. Sasuke no era muy afín a expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente, pero a veces algunos temores lo embargaban como si fueran espesas sombras en una noche sin luna.

¿Y si alguna vez Sakura se daba cuenta que terminó desperdiciando su vida por haberle amado? ¿Qué si ella decidía marcharse un día, llevándose a Sarada consigo? Él seguramente regresaría a la oscuridad; una dónde no quería volver nunca más. E imaginarla en brazos de otro hombre lo hacía sentir un grueso nudo dentro del estómago, creyéndose muy capaz de matar a cualquiera que osara ponerle las manos encima. Pero no era sólo por el sexo u otra emoción impulsada debido al machismo. No. Sasuke era muy consciente poseía un arrastre fatal con las mujeres y encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente dispuesta para ayudarle a lidiar con dicha necesidad física no sería difícil.

Su parte emocional, quisiera o no, también estaba ya muy involucrada y sólo Sakura era capaz de saciar por completo el hambre de la peligrosa bestia que tenía dentro, haciéndole sentir, a su vez, pleno, satisfecho...querido.

 _"Y es toda nuestra."_

Sasuke gruñó en aceptación al nuevo susurro de aquella voz, para después inclinarse y besar a Sakura sin preocuparse en disimular su notable urgencia. Ella, de igual manera, correspondió tras cruzarle los brazos torno al cuello acortando cualquier ínfimo espacio entre sus cuerpos, acoplándoles cómo dos piezas de un puzzle. Sasuke sintió las suaves formas de su mujer presionándose contra él y profundizó el beso separándole los labios, haciéndola soltar un pequeño suspiro repleto de necesidad y satisfacción, aún cuando él no tenía intención de ser delicado con ella. Tal vez más tarde podría hacerle el amor dulcemente tal como a ella tanto le gustaba, ahora, sin embargo, sólo quería reafirmar su posesión sobre Sakura y actual gentil poco ayudaría en ello. Entonces, haciéndoselo saber, Sasuke pasó a halar –aunque sin hacerle daño– las hebras rosas que adornaban la cabeza de su esposa, imponiéndole así cierta distancia.

Sakura respiraba con dificultad y la cabeza le daba vueltas gracias al deseo que Sasuke lograba despertar en ella, no obstante, nada más contemplar los profundos ojos de su marido supo inmediatamente, sin necesidad de preguntar, lo que él necesitaba. Era como una fuerza superior a si misma que provenía desde un sitio completamente desconocido y pocas veces controlaba. Sakura nunca fue ni sería una mujer sumisa, de haberlo sido jamás habría logrado sobrevivir en aquel mundo ninja regido casi en su totalidad por hombres, aún así, cuando Sasuke la miraba de aquel modo ella simplemente lo dejaría hacer todo cuanto él quisiera.

—Relájate —a oídos de Sakura sus palabras no sonaron a petición sino más bien a una orden implícita.

Por supuesto, se dijo a si misma. Aunque Sasuke había cambiado su comportamiento para bien, él seguía conservado aquella vena por demás arrogante tan característica en los Uchiha. A ellos les gustaba ordenar porque resultaba mucho más fácil conseguir de tal manera lo que querían y sólo Dios entendía por qué tenían un maldito don para salirse con la suya sin esfuerzo.

Sakura intentó dar un paso atrás buscando un poco de claridad mental, pero Sasuke la retuvo imponiéndole su privilegiada estatura.

—¿A dónde vas, Sakura? —quiso saber con evidente sorna.

—A ningún lado.

—Exactamente: no vas a ir a ningún lugar —dijo él acercándose todavía más, acorralándola contra la meza. El contacto entre ambos a esas alturas era ya total—. Comienzo a creer que durante mi ausencia se te olvidó a quién perteneces, pero se puede arreglar —enfatizó las palabras al colocarle por completo la palma abierta de su mano sobre la espalda baja, presionándola sugerentemente contra él—. Tal parece que anoche no fue suficiente; quizá sea buena idea tomarte tantas veces como sea necesario para ayudarte a recordarlo, Sakura.

Ah, esa manera de pronunciar su nombre. Sakura agradeció estar apoyada contra aquel mueble pues las piernas le temblaron tanto que apostaba hubiera caído al suelo irremediablemente.

—Espera un segundo...—sin darle oportunidad a terminar, Sasuke procedió a envolver el brazo derecho en su pequeña cintura y, sin esfuerzo, la elevó del suelo hasta obligarle a tomar asiento sobre la meza.

–Silencio —Sakura obedeció al instante.

Ella no iba a contradecirlo; no era tan tonta. Con el pasar del tiempo Sakura aprendió que cuando Sasuke adoptaba ésa actitud lo mejor era rendirse sin oponer ninguna resistencia. La última vez a Sakura se le ocurrió ponerse un tanto difícil y Sasuke, respondiendo al reto, la mantuvo inmersa en una frustrante aunque no por ello menos placentera agonía sexual durante horas. Ni siquiera sirvió demasiado rogar porque a su arrogante marido no le dio gana concederle alivio tan fácil, pues argumentó necesitaba aprender cómo tener control sobre si misma y obedecer. Oh sí, el muy infeliz podía sacar a relucir ése aterrador lado sádico si lo creía conveniente; a su propio beneficio claro estaba. Así que, dejándose llevar, Sakura procedió a reclinarse un poco sobre la meza situando ambas manos contra la pulida superficie y, haciendo uso de aquella coquetería que sabía a Sasuke le gustaba –no descarada pero tampoco muy inocente– procedió a confiarle todo su ser a él.

—Dime lo qué quieres que haga, Sasuke-kun.

Ahí estaba la aprobación que necesitaba; bien, Sasuke iba disfrutar mucho todo aquello.

Alejándose lo estrictamente necesario, Sasuke arrastró una silla fuera de la meza tomando asiento ahí después. Sakura lo miró un tanto confundida pues no había esperado algo así, empero sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna cuando lo vio esbozar una sonrisa torcida, casi perversa. De ésas que a él tan bien le salían.

—Déjame ver cómo te das placer a ti misma —declaró sin pena ni gloria, haciéndola parpadear un tanto sorprendida.

—¿Qué? —se aventuró a preguntar por si acaso había escuchado mal.

No es que a Sakura le molestara explorar su propio cuerpo. Sasuke por obligación estuvo mucho tiempo lejos y ella precisó recurrir algunas veces al desahogo físico mediante la masturbación. Según la opinión de Ino era normal luego de largos períodos de inactividad sexual, aún así, jamás intentó hacerlo cuando Sasuke estaba en casa ni siquiera como juego previo al acto en sí. ¿Cómo diantres podían alguna vez compararse sus propias manos con las de él? ¿O cómo pretendería competir contra lo que Sasuke la hacía sentir? No obstante, muy en el fondo la parte morbosa en ella se excitó bastante por tal idea.

—Tócate para mí, Sakura —repitió en un tono suave, apenas audible y aquello encendió un potente fuego entre las piernas de la mujer de ojos verdes. Ella ya no dijo nada más y de inmediato procuró buscar una posición lo suficientemente cómoda para comenzar—. Encuentra el sitio adecuado y equilíbrate bien, no me gustaría que te cayeras en medio de esto.

Una vez que consideró tener espacio suficiente incluso para recostarse contra la meza si quería, empezó.

Todavía estaba totalmente vestida, por lo que Sakura se pasó la mano derecha en el cuello de lado a lado brindándole masajes pequeños que no pretendían reducir las tensiones ni estrés cotidiano de su rutina diaria, sino más bien sensibilizarla. Jugando con la pretina de la blusa que llevaba puesta, lentamente Sakura llegó a los botones que mantenía dicha prenda en su respectivo lugar y, soltándolos, dejó al descubierto un sujetador verde oscuro que hacia un contraste casi andrógino con la pálida piel de su torso. Desde aquella posición, Sasuke pudo ver con perfecta claridad como la lencería ocultaba sugerentemente los pechos de Sakura, haciéndolos lucir tentadores a sus ojos. Y tuvo ideas muy gráficas respecto a qué haría cuando ella por fin terminara de quitárselo. Sakura, mientras tanto, sin ser ajena a los pensamientos de Sasuke, se sintió un poco nerviosa debido al escrutinio tan profundo al cual estaba siendo sometida y, en un mero acto para infundirse tranquilidad, se alborotó los cabellos buscando así disminuir los nervios.

Tal vez sonaba ridículo experimentar tales cosas porque Sasuke ya la había visto antes de aquel modo incontables veces, aún así, le pareció intimidante.

Regresado toda atención al presente, Sakura deslizó sus dedos por ambas piernas imaginándose no era ella misma la que buscaba obtener placer, sino más bien era Sasuke quien se lo ofrecía envolviéndola como resultado en un inigualable placer que afiebraba todos y cada uno de sus sentidos, haciéndole olvidar hasta su propio nombre. Con el pulso acelerado, Sakura terminó de quitarse la blusa sin romper jamás contacto visual con Sasuke y, apenas en un breve segundo, hizo lo mismo con los pantalones asegurándose de permitirle a él contemplar parte de su trasero, quedando así sólo con la ropa interior.

—Bonito —dijo Sasuke con voz rasposa tras colocar el antebrazo sobre su asiento especial en un gesto por demás altanero, moviéndose a otra posición más cómoda porque, al haberse excitado, comenzaba a incomodarle un poco la silla—. Realmente muy bonito.

Escucharlo decir aquello hizo sentir a Sakura la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Durante toda su vida lo único que siempre deseó más que cualquier otra cosa había sido el ser apreciada por Sasuke. Su eterno amor no correspondido la hizo sufrir durante muchísimas ocasiones no sólo a ella, sino también a Naruto, pero hora, después de tanto, al tenerlo ahí mirándola con aquel brillo indescriptible en los ojos comprendió todas las incontables lágrimas vertidas durante su adolescencia valieron la pena.

Porque, para bien o para mal, Sakura siempre pertenecería al arrogante Uchiha Sasuke.

Complacida por tales palabras, Sakura separó un poco las piernas brindándole así a su marido una vista completa del interior de sus muslos perfectamente bien tonificados gracias a los exhaustivos entrenamientos que, aún con tantas ocupaciones, continuaba realizando. Con movimientos dóciles Sakura procedió a desatar el pequeño broche delantero del sostén, permitiéndoles así a los delgados tirantes caer torno a sus hombros descubiertos sin mayor impedimento. Cuando el trozo de tela fue finamente retirado, Sasuke admiró en total silencio el glorioso esplendor de aquellos pequeños senos e, inmediatamente, sintió unos deseos inexorables por tocar y degustar. Pero contrario a ello, se quedó justo dónde estaba pues necesitaba mantener estricto control sobre si mismo hasta el final.

Ya tendría oportunidad de disfrutarlos en un rato más.

Pero Sakura hizo lo que él no y los acarició. Primero lentamente, luego con más urgencia. Despacio, Sakura rodeó la aureola apenas con las yemas de sus dedos causándoles a ambos montes una reacción instantánea, irguiéndose sin reservas listos para obtener más atenciones. Sakura dejó escapar un jadeo erótico. Ella sabía bien que sólo al tocar aquella parte de su anatomía era capaz de alcanzar el orgasmo sin dificultades, pero no estaba muy interesada en acabar por aquel método en particular. Y apostaba Sasuke tampoco. Evitando más preámbulos, Sakura movió la mano cuesta abajo, recorriéndose el abdomen utilizando caricias leves hasta desembocar en el valle oculto entre sus piernas y, evadiendo la única prenda que llevaba puesta, Sakura finalmente procedió a cumplir la petición inicial de Sasuke.

Masajeó el área de arriba abajo, después cambió el ritmo a uno más rápido para después subyugarlo a apenas un imperceptible roce. Al poco tiempo Sakura estaba húmeda, resbaladiza, tibia y muy dispuesta. Sasuke podía levantarse justo en ése momento para hacer con ella su voluntad y ella no emitiría queja alguna.

—Abre más las piernas —Sakura lo escuchó susurrar e inmediatamente obedeció—. Sí, así.

Aún en total silencio, Sasuke abandonó la silla dónde permaneció sentado durante todo aquel proceso, acortando el pequeño espacio que los mantenía separados. Ella, tan expuesta como estaba, no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo avanzar con aquel porte altivo ya innato en él, conforme sentía cada uno de sus sentidos inundarse con la imponente presencia de Sasuke. Una vez hubo roto cualquier ínfima distancia entre ambos, Sasuke se acomodó sobre Sakura deslizando su única mano por la estrecha cintura, viajando cada vez más al sur hasta toparse con las nalgas procediendo a apretarla contra si mismo sin tacto, dejándole notar cuán entusiasmado estaba.

Sakura gimió cuando una punzada casi dolorosa le aguijoneó la parte baja, justo dónde Sasuke había comenzado a ejercer presión utilizando las caderas empujándola contra el mueble. Sasuke estaba durísimo, podía sentirlo cuán grande era pese a las capas de ropa que aún le cubrían. Entonces ella lo abrazó y comenzó a masajearle la musculosa espalda con suaves caricias enfocándose en los puntos más tensos, despertándole al patriarca Uchiha un instituto casi salvaje.

—Sasuke-kun...—suspiró al verlo bajar la cabeza lo suficiente para besarle los pechos.

Sakura pudo sentir la respiración de Sasuke igual que fuego líquido sobre su piel sensible, como si cada poro y terminación nerviosa reconocieran el tacto de aquel poderoso hombre a quien por tanto tiempo había amado sin ser correspondida.

—Quieta —le dijo en advertencia al sostener su abdomen plano evitándole así movimientos fuera de los que él pudiera imponerle.

De pronto los labios de Sakura dejaron escapar un murmullo de placer cuando Sasuke comenzó a succionar con lentitud, conforme deslizaba la mano cuesta abajo hasta toparse con la ropa interior que aún llevaba puesta. Sobraba decir prácticamente acabó arrancándole las pantaletas dejándola desnuda, vulnerable y en llamas. Luego, al notar cómo él iniciaba una lenta y tortuosa exploración utilizando sus dedos, Sakura echó la cabeza atrás y gimió extasiada por la deliciosa sensación. Con el paso de los años Sasuke también había aprendido a satisfacerla en cada aspecto desde que comenzaron su relación sentimental; sabía dónde tocarla, qué cosas decirle, cómo seducirla haciéndole muy difícil encontrar el punto en el cual terminaba ella y comenzaba él.

Sí, Sakura lo amaba. Con virtudes y defectos ella lo amaba.

—Aún me resulta fascinante la manera en que respondes cuando estamos juntos de esta forma—Sasuke dejó de torturarle los senos para centrarse en el cuello expuesto, al que no dudó en propinarle besos y mordidas leves por igual—. Siempre tan entregada, siempre tan dócil —le hizo saber con cierta perversidad y Sakura arqueó la espalda por el constante movimiento de su mano—. ¿Te gusta, verdad?

—Sí...—murmuró ella en toda respuesta, conforme se aferraba a él con desesperación.

—Conozco cada parte de tu cuerpo a la perfección —le dijo. A Sakura le pareció escuchar orgullo tiñéndole la voz pero luego se tornó amenazante—. Y sabes que soy capaz de matar por ti —le recordó mirándole a los ojos.

Por supuesto que lo sabía y, en esa declaración estaba implícito el hecho de que lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces si alguien osaba ponerle un sólo dedo encima a ella o a Sarada. Sakura quiso responder a tales palabras, empero, sólo pudo emitir un torpe balbuceo sin sentido—. Sasuke...

Sakura alcanzó a ver un destello de maldad en su atractivo rostro y se estremeció, preparándose para lo inevitable. Y tal como supuso, Sasuke aumentó el ritmo hasta que un adorable sonrojo tiñó la pálida piel de su vientre, señal inequívoca de que pronto llegaría al orgasmo.

—Mírame —ordenó. Y al hacerlo, Sakura se sorprendió un poco pues él ya no llevaba puestos los pantalones.

¿En qué momento se los había quitado? No sabía, pero tampoco le interesaba. En cambio disfrutó mirar la erección que ella misma había provocado en él, embargándola de una emoción inconmensurable. Era ella quién lo conducía a límites insospechados, quién de igual modo incendiaba su pasión y le hacía perder su característico y envidiable autocontrol. Ella y sólo ella.

Entonces, sin hacerla esperar más, Sasuke la hizo gemir cuando retiró su dedo para comprobar el innegable hecho que Sakura estaba lista para recibirlo y, así, se movió un poco hacía arriba buscando presionar el miembro erecto contra su feminidad que ansiosamente esperaba por él.

—Cariño —Sakura le interrumpió tras recobrar un poco de sentido común al saber comenzarían en cualquier momento—. Necesitamos protección.

—¿Por qué? —gruñó sintiéndose de pronto muy ofendido ante tal sugerencia. Sakura notó de inmediato que lo había herido en su ego y se apresuró a explicarle los motivos: tenía altas posibilidades de embarazarse si se aventuraban a tener sexo sin la debida precaución. Pero, en realidad, eso a Sasuke no podía importarle menos—. ¿Y si ésa fuera mi intención, qué? —susurró retador—. ¿Si quisiera dejarte embarazada cuál sería el jodido problema? —sin darle tiempo a contestar, Sasuke se metió dentro de un sólo movimiento haciéndola emitir un grito ahogado.

Sakura se quedó quieta buscando acostumbrarse a la repentina intromisión, pero Sasuke no se molestó en ser amable cuando comenzó a embestirla con indómito vigor. Mientras el cuerpo más grande y pesado se movía sobre ella, Sakura comprendió sin pensar demasiado que la clemencia era algo que difícilmente le sería concedida, por lo cual se aferró a los bordes de la meza con fuerza vital resistiendo cada nuevo embate, despertándole al mismo tiempo un ardor que iba creciendo a cada minuto pues, estaba muy consciente Sasuke observaba con especial detenimiento cada reacción suya.

Luego de Sarada, pocas veces hablaron sobre la posibilidad de tener más hijos; aunque restaurar a los Uchihas fue una meta que su marido se impuso desde muy temprana edad. ¿Pero quién era ella para quitarle la intención, a fin de cuentas? Dejándose ir, Sakura subió las caderas cuanto pudo y enroscó sus pantorrillas torno a la espalda baja de Sasuke, permitiéndole llenarla hasta el fondo.

—Dílo, Sakura—gruñó con la voz oscura, dominante y apasionada. Sakura le miró al rostro y pudo ver ahí tantas cosas; el deseo, el amor, la necesidad. Todo por su causa.

—Te quiero, Sasuke-kun —nada más escucharla, soltó un jadeo gutural cuando salió de ella y, aunque sólo tenía disponible el brazo derecho, la levantó instándola a recostarse contra su estómago dejándole así la pierna izquierda flexionada sobre el mueble y la otra apenas conseguía tocar el suelo—. ¡Oh Dios! —gimió cuando lo sintió penetrarla otra vez, pero ahora con mayor intensidad.

—Déjame oírlo —prosiguió él con tono demandante y Sakura cerró los ojos. Tenía los pensamientos hechos un desastre y le resultaba imposible aclarar sus ideas—. Si no lo haces seguiremos con esto hasta que te rindas.

—Yo, no puedo...

—¿No puedes qué, Sakura? —le susurró cerca del oído de manera tan sexy que ella gimió necesitada—. Acéptalo y te daré lo que tanto quieres.

—Pertenezco a t-ti—Sasuke la hizo repetir varias veces hasta que se sintió satisfecho—. Soy tuya, sólo tuya...

—Buena chica.

¿Durante cuánto tiempo Sasuke la estuvo torturando así? Sakura no pudo determinarlo con exactitud, pero le parecieron horas. Inclusive creía haber perdido ya toda capacidad intelectual de raciocinio.

—Aguanta —Sasuke susurró entre respiraciones erráticas cuando el cuerpo de Sakura se tensó—. Ya casi

—No resisto más —literalmente Sakura casi arañó la madera bajo sus manos en claro gesto de frustración—. ¡Por favor! —necesitaba tener un orgasmo. ¡Ahora! Con un empellón más, Sasuke se corrió dándole oportunidad a Sakura de acabar también. Sacudida por enérgicos espasmos al final quedó laxa como una frágil muñeca y sólo sus jadeos eran lo único audible dentro de aquella pequeña cocina.

Sasuke se limpió el sudor que resbalaba libre por su barbilla y sintiéndose tan cansado como ella, se quedó un breve momento sin realizar alguna otra cosa que observarla sin mayores impedimentos. Sakura irremediablemente había caído inconsciente tras alcanzar aquella necesaria liberación, pero dejarla dormir sobre la meza del comedor sería terriblemente incómodo, así que, nada más asegurarse Sarada no encontraría evidencia comprometedora, se acomodó a Sakura sobre el hombro, disponiéndose así a llevarla consigo al dormitorio. Todavía llevaba los pantalones a medio poner y eso le causó algunos problemas cuando intentó recostarla sobre el colchón. Una vez las mantas fueron colocadas sobre ella, Sakura lanzó un suspiro mientras se hacía un ovillo y continuaba durmiendo.

Sasuke le apartó un mechón de cabello a su mujer del rostro, quien mantenía una expresión por demás pletórica; y sonrió con satisfacción. Sakura era una luchadora incansable, él mismo había terminado perdiendo la batalla contra ella sin apenas darse cuenta, cosa que no podía hacerlo más feliz. Todo porque ella era para él como una vela encendida que brindaba luz a su vida, la cual estuvo inmersa en una mortal oscuridad casi desde que tenía uno de razón. Sin Sakura, Sasuke acabaría hundiéndose dentro del más profundo abismo.

—No importa dónde vayas —utilizando el dedo pulgar, Sasuke delineó la estilizada ceja izquierda de Sakura con sutileza—, ni tampoco con quién. Pase lo que pase nunca podrás huir de mí, Sakura. Eres mía.

Hacía mucho tiempo Sasuke descubrió la manera de hablar con Sakura sin las restricciones tan marcadas en su intrínseca personalidad; y eso era cuando ella estaba profundamente dormida. Podía decirle muchas cosas, incluso abarcaba temas que si bien eran importantes dentro del ámbito sentimental, a Sasuke le causaba pánico expresarlos en voz alta. Aunque Sakura, bajo cualquier concepto, siempre sería excepción a sus propias reglas.

Decidido a recostarse también, Sasuke se desnudó y ocupó su lado correspondiente de la cama. De inmediato Sakura se giró buscándole, cosa que él no pudo rechazar. Y mientras contemplaba el techo sin las preocupaciones cotidianas acosándole los pensamientos, se dijo a si mismo que tal vez sería buena idea aceptar el ofrecimiento que Naruto le hizo días atrás. Cuando recién llegó a Konoha, Naruto le dejó saber necesitaba un consejero lo suficientemente capaz de proteger a los ciudadanos mientras él estuviera fuera por cuestiones netamente burocráticas con otras aldeas. Al inicio a Sasuke no le agradó mucho la idea. Tan sólo pensar en ocupar uno de los puestos en el que los asesinos de su clan durante tanto tiempo se regodearon le hacía sentir enfermo, Naruto sabía bien tal hecho, más sin embargo le permitió considerar el ofrecimiento. Aquella vez Sasuke prefirió guardarse sus comentarios, igual todavía no concluía la misión, sin embargo ahora era libre de hacer cuanto quisiera. Si aceptaba, realizaría casi las mismas funciones que Shikamaru, exceptuando claro viajes al exterior permitiéndole así quedarse en Konoha más tiempo. Existían pros y contras, no obstante, por el ámbito financiero saldría beneficiado. Trabajar como asesor del Hokague implicaba ganar más dinero que llevando a cabo misiones de rango S u ANBU.

Él tenía una familia que mantener, necesitaba generar ingresos de la forma menos arriesgada posible.

Aunque también resultaba útil porque quería comprar otro condominio; una propiedad más extensa. Cerró los ojos e imaginó cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante; él llegaría a casa después de un día pesado, Sarada estaría esperándolo para contarle las aventuras que seguro había tenido en compañía del equipo al cual pertenecía y Sakura, felizmente embarazada, los escucharía con atención brindándole algunas recomendaciones atinadas durante la cena. Sería perfecto. Ahora, todo cuanto Sasuke deseaba era proteger lo más valioso que tenía. Sakura hizo un trabajo espectacular durante los últimos diez años, ahora le tocaba a él.

Con esa idea en mente atrajo a Sakura contra su cuerpo. No importaba quién buscara un acercamiento para intentar más que una posible amistad con Sakura, pues al final del día era él quien compartía la cama con ella. Tampoco le molestaría seguir haciéndolo hasta el día de su muerte porque aquella molesta mujer había terminado por convertirse en su hogar.

Y Sasuke agradecía infinitamente ser poseedor de un regalo tan sublime.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
